World's Finest
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: Gotham's best reporter, Sarah Gordon is convinced Batman, the real Batman is out there somewhere but tasked with finding out who Superman is. When she is sent to a now rebuilding Metropolis she finds out things are not what they seem and there are new enemies surfacing while old hero's are suddenly brought out of retirement. Set post MoF and TDKR. Summary inside!
1. Prologue

Set in the MoS and DK universe. Sarah Gordon isn't exactly true to the comics or movies, she's more of an OC so don't judge me too hard! :)

I do not own any of the DC characters. Please read and review!

* * *

Sarah stared at the copy of the newspapers side by side with a raised eyebrow while her editor, while Vicky Vale stood in front of her desk, having just placed the two papers down. The editor and chief of the Gotham Herald had just breezed into Sarah's office with out a work and dropped the papers on her desk. Vicky had a thing for the dramatics so Sarah didn't think much of the entrance. Sarah's boss was always dressed so stylishly, her blond hair had been blown out, making her look more like a fashion model than a journalist.

Sarah looked up at Vicky waiting for her to explain.

One was their own, a copy of the Gotham Herald's last issues regarding Gotham's Batman. A lot of them penned by Sarah following the events of Banes capture of the city. Everyone thought the Batman was gone, but it wasn't long after that the city was watched over by him again. The articles she wrote in her short time at the Herald gained her a lot of attention, a lot of praise, but they also garnered her loss, and heartache. Her last article involving the Batman was over a year ago, she gave up on writing about something that only caused her problems.

The paper next to it was a copy of Metropolis' Daily Planet. It wasn't hard to notice what had happened in Metropolis almost a year ago, the city that rivaled Gotham was almost destroyed. And the entire world was threatened over a man they now called Superman. A man they say who isn't from this world, with superhuman abilities trying to make the world a better place. Sarah stared at the Planet's issue and wondered if the same thing was bound to happen to him as it did Batman.

"Why are we looking at a copy of the Daily Planet" Sarah finally asked after she read the headline.

Vicky raised an eyebrow, "The world knows how good of a reporter Lois Lane is, but she can't figure out who this guy in a cape is. I think it's time for the world to meet Sarah Gordon" she said proudly pointing at the papers, "I want you to go there and find out who this hunk is"

Sarah looked down bashful, "Vicky.." she stared, "I'm not even in the same league as the woman. She's won a Pulitzer for journalism" she looked at the paper, "Besides I'm done writing about superhero's, nothing good comes from it"

Vicky sighed "True, and I should have fired you when you gave up on that story you wrote about Batman passing off his cowl to someone new"

Sarah looked up defensive, "Vicky…. I told you, the story ran cold" she shrugged, "There was nothing there"

Vicky waved it off knowing she would never fire her star reporter, "Oh calm down. But seriously, this is what you're good at. Finding out these sorts of mysteries:

Sarah looked down, "At what cost" she said quietly

"It's a small price to pay for spreading truth into the world Gordo. You were the one who told me that" Vicky said "You were so close to uncovering who this alleged new Batman was and then you dropped it because you and your boyfriend broke up, who was apparently your lead"

Sarah shrugged, "John Blake told me things in confidence I had no right to print and I still stand by my decision. Vicky, my own father wont even talk to me because of me trying to find out who the Batman was after the whole ordeal"

It had been 6 years after Bane took over Gotham. Sarah and her brother were forced to hide because Bane was after her father. And because Jim couldn't make sure they were alright John looked out for them. Sarah fell in love with him, she couldn't help it, John was the only stable thing in her life after it all. But she didn't know John had inherited something too important to tell the world after. Sarah was stuck on trying to figure out what happened to Batman after the bomb went off. She started digging, trying to find out what happened and she found herself out to be too good of a reporter before she even became one professionally. She found things know one thought to ask, and made connections no one else did. Bruce Wayne had once been Batman, or at least Sarah believed, and after the bomb went off over the water, somehow John had taken over. That part she was certain. Sarah eventually got a job at the Herald and continued searching for answers all the while the new Batman protected the city. But she never realized the consequences of her actions. John lost his trust in Sarah, and her determination to finding out the truth. Things he told Sarah about his childhood, things that Sarah pieced together, were what drove them apart. Sarah couldn't see that her quest for the truth was hurting John.

"I think you can find out who this guy is, or at least pretending to be" Vicky defended "I think this time without hurting anyone"

Sarah leaned back and thought about it. Time away from Gotham sounded nice to her. Things were different after the events of Bane and Batman. The city never fully recovered.

Vicky smiled knowing Sarah was thinking about it "You have until tomorrow morning to decide" she said turning on her heel

Vicky knew Sarah well enough to know she was contemplating the idea. "Oh yeah, if you do decide to take the story" Vicky said stopping at the door "Make sure you talk to that Lex Luther guy, ask him to spread that wealth a little into Gotham. The cities lucky to have a Billionaire still around to rebuild Metropolis for them"

Sarah tilted her head feeling the sting of her burn. Bruce Wayne was an asset to the city, and it's believed that he died in the riots in the city while Bane was in control. Sarah still isn't sure, part of her still thinks he's out there. But that was one aspect of the story she could never uncover.

Sarah smiled silent as she watched Vicky walk out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1

The hotel where Sarah worked was high while looking over Metropolis. There were dozens of cranes working on the skyscrapers that once filled the city. Down below were construction sites and memorials for those who were lost. Terror and tragedy that Gotham knew as well.

Sarah looked out after her first day carving out her leads. She had been on the phone most of the day and managed to track down the name of the man who was employed by the government operation and spent most of the evening tracing through the different aliases the man had that Lois met. But Sarah's leads ran cold once she hit Pete Ross, man who claimed to see a classmate of his push a bus out of the river when he was a boy. He was nowhere to be found after the battle in Smallville Kansas. He was either dead, or didn't want to be found/

Articles and clippings from last years events and the alien hero they called superman were strewn across the table and couch. She had a meeting the next morning with Lois herself, and as nervous as Sarah was she had to get her facts in order because she knew Lois was going to shut her down at all costs. But part of her was excited to meet her idol.

She had read the article that was published by Glen Woodburn about 20 times over. It was Lois' first encounter with the man. And just prior the attack on the city.

She sat hitting a bump in her research. After one sip of her drink her phone rang. "This is Sarah Gordon" she answered

"Sarah" the haggard voice said. Sarah knew that voice.

"Dad..." she put the glass down, "It's been a long time" three years she hadn't spoken to him after she began digging on the new batman and her thoughts on Bruce Wayne still being alive and passing his cowl on to a new hero, that new hero being John.

"It has, and I hate for this phone call to be the first Sarah but it's John" he started, " He's dead, Sarah"

Sarah froze. "How..."

"Well I think you know.." he started

Sarah knew all along what John took on from Bruce. That he continued the legacy, or at least he tried. But he made a lot of enemies.

Sarah wiped away a few tears, while her phone buzzed again. It was Vicky calling on the other line, "Dad, I'm in Metropolis on an assignment. As much as I want to come back, I can't" she ignored Vicky's call.

"I know, I called and talked to Ms Vale and told me you were out there chasing this superman fellow" he said with e hint of disappointment

There was a moment of silence. Sarah didn't know what to say. John was her first love, and she ruined it by choosing her career over everything else. Even though she chose not to print anything involving him or the Batman, she still proved to her family and John she would do anything for a story. And for that she lost out. Now she sat going over everything she should have done differently and was torn knowing she should be in Gotham.

"Vicky tried to get a quote but I stand by my promise. I'm done talking about the Batman now that I'm done with the force" Jim said

"I take it News already broke then" Sarah said quietly

"When are you going to learn that there are more important things than breaking a story Sarah" Jim sighed

Sarah looked down knowing she had a lot to account for in her past, "I just took a page out of your book dad, you sacrificed everything in order to protect him, and look where that got you" she said

"I'm not saying I didn't make mistakes either Sarah, every day I think back to that night with Harvey, what could have happened if we had told the truth"

Sarah still had nightmares of Harvey Dent pointing a gun to her head all those years ago. How she watched as her brother's life depended on Jim and the Batman. And Harvey still came out a Hero. After that Sarah grew up believing the importance of writing truth no matter what. She watched how a city turned on someone they deemed a hero, and Sarah spent her formative years writing trying to figure out who that was that made such a bold sacrifice for the good of the city.

"But you don't know what could have happened, Sarah and that's just it. If everyone had known then what Harvey did, everything that we worked for those years would have been for nothing, all those people we put away would be back out on the street" Jim defended

"You didn't know that then, and you still wouldn't know how that would have turned out, instead look what happened" Sarah countered

Jim sighed, "I can't tell you how to run your life, your an adult now, and a very talented writer and journalist. Just remember your actions have consequences, you need to start thinking of the people who might be affected in your crusade for truth. And that sometimes the telling the truth isn't always the best for everyone Sarah"

Sarah tried to let her fathers words sink in but it was all too much for her in the moment.

"Good luck with the story Sarah, and please try to take in what I said" Jim said before hanging up

Sarah sat on the couch with the phone still attached to her ear. "Bye Dad"


	3. Chapter 2

"Come home right now Sarah" Vicky said over the phone, "I need you on this story"

Sarah looked down at her feet ass she leaned against the wall. "You told me to come out here and find out who Superman is" she said almost condescendingly

"You think that matters right now Gordon? We had this story a year ago, John Blake was Batman all along and you decided to scrap the story. Now we look like a bunch of armatures when the Times broke the news of his death first"

"I can't come home" Sarah said simply. She slid down the wall to the fall trying to hold it together. "I'm sorry I can't, and I give you the story I wrote a year ago. I'm not having anything to do with it"

Sarah could hear Vicky fuming over the phone. "Fine" she said harshly, "But if you don't come back with an answer of who Superman is I'll see to it you'll never write again, do you hear me"

Vicky didn't wait for Sarah to answer before she hung up. Sarah chucked the phone and buried her head in her hands beginning to sob. The tv in the background began reporting Gotham's news, that John Blake was Batman, and that he was dead.

Lois Lane sat at the other end of the table in the bar. Her stone cold expression was intimidating; Sarah admired her talent and modeled her writing after hers while in University. But she looked down at her notes trying to keep her cool. Exhaustion hit her hard, the entire night Sarah laid awake, thinking about John. But today was a new day and she thought best she focus on work in order to keep it together, because if she didn't she'd lose it.

Her red hair was twisted up, while she stared blankly back at Sarah. She couldn't believe she was meeting with another reporter. But it was a little surprising this was her first meeting with a Gotham reporter. Lois figured they had their own caped crusader to write about, they wouldn't bother her here. But she sat proven wrong she figured the timing was a little ironic though.

"Please don't take this personally Sarah," Lois leaned closer to the table hoping this would be a short meeting, and that Sarah would go home empty handed

"I think you are a great writer" she continued trying to force a kind smile "but you're wasting your time here. Since last year there have been countless reporters coming up here trying to uncover just who Superman is and everyone leaves empty handed. If he wanted the world to know, he would tell them"

"I get it Lois" Sarah nodded understanding, "But you can't expect the world to sit by after everything that happened and just let Superman fly around while he just accept his desire to stay anonymous"

Sarah studied Lois, "You sure didn't when Batman started protecting Gotham" she said trying to steady her emotions, "You came and asked the same questions I'm here asking you"

Sarah smiled knowing she was on a roll, "You dug hard enough and ended up finding out, just like I'm here doing now"

Lois tried to hide her expression, Clark trusted her with his secret and she wouldn't let him down. She respected Sarah but her relationship with Superman was too important and complicated to explain to someone who was coming out here simply to exploit Clark.

"Like the reports stated, Glen Woodburn falsified that story, the FBI cleared my name citing that I had no idea of Superman's identity" She defended, Lois had General Swanick to thank for that. If it hadn't been for his help Lois wouldn't have been safe. They tried to cover her tracks as much as possible, but there were the few who knew, like Perry White, her editor at the Daily Planet.

Sarah didn't believe the reports, or the retraction letter Woodburn wrote.

"Lois, your writing is what made me want to be a journalist, that undeniable urge to uncover the truth is in me as much as it is you, don't you think the world deserves to know who this guy is I mean you must of to dig around" Sarah explained trying her hardest not to plea.

Lois nodded, "I thought I did" she started, "And maybe one day the world will be ready but now isn't the time" she said simply meaning more than she was letting on.

It was painful for Lois. Knowing Clarks secret, loving him the way she did, and knowing they couldn't be together because it was too dangerous. She tried to move on, as did Clark, but with them working together, there would always be a connection the two of them couldn't ignore.

"I feel like it's more than just you trying to protect him" Sarah said "There's more to it isn't there Lois"

Lois didn't respond. She stared at the glass. She was protecting him. She'd do anything to protect him, even if they couldn't be together; she still cared for him and wanted to keep his secret.

"Something else changed your mind, didn't it?" Sarah asked, "It seems like you care for him deeply. Every article you've written about him seems more vague than the previous, but full of praise and adoration for the guy"

Sarah wasn't trying to be malicious, she understood. But she needed to find a lead to make up for loosing Pete Ross and she felt like she was close to something.

Lois looked up at Sarah a little stung; she had hit a sore spot. Sarah was relived to see the change in Lois' expression.

Lois tilted her head; "I'm actually surprised you're still in Gotham after the news of John Blake's death" She watched Sarah sit back, "Who would have thought he was Batman all along"

This was Lois' way of fighting fire with fire. Sarah was starting to get to Lois. She thought she could come in and stonewall the meeting just as she did with all the other reporters, but Sarah reminded Lois a lot of herself. She worked like her.

Sarah pushed ignoring Lois' comment but it hurt. She held back her tears, "I've talked to every person that has a recounted experience with this man from oil rig workers who were saved, fishing boat captains, waitresses, all have validated your original story, but one lead I can't seem to find is a Pete Ross"

Lois pulled out a bill from her purse and put it on the table, "I'm sorry but you're not going to find anything" she said walking out.

Sarah sighed rubbing her temples while resting her elbows on the table. She wanted nothing more than to get on a plane and go back home where she could try and find some sort of solace in John's death. But she knew it wasn't possible, not with everything going on. If Sarah went back to Gotham empty handed, Vicky would follow through with her promise, and Sarah would never write again. She sighed knowing it was a loose loose situation for her. It only made her more determined to figure out who Superman was.

"Don't let Miss Lane get you down honey, she's one tough broad" The bartender said with a kind smile.

Sarah nodded appreciative of the remark while gathering her things and left.


	4. Chapter 3

Lex's office was something out of an architects fantasy. It was almost all glass and steel, almost industrial like, but stylish. From Sarah's research he was involved in various businesses, a very powerful and wealthy man and one of Metropolis' eligible bachelors.

Lex's most recent business venture being construction and city planning. He's the reason Metropolis is rebuilding at the rate it is. And all this work he has done as has brought him a lot of attention from other cities. Its wonder Gotham wanted a piece of this guy.

As Sarah sat waiting patiently while cautiously glancing at the secretary, whom she was certain was judging her. The woman was gorgeous wearing a black dress that hugged her body just right, and wore her hair pulled back into a low bun. It seemed like all the woman in the office were previously models, or at least they looked the part.

Sarah looked down at her dark wash skinny jeans and caged black heels with a hint of insecurity. She did tend to go more casual when she was out on an assignment. Her black leather jacket was fitted, and her mauve silk cami was flowing underneath. Her sandy brown hair was let down and the loose curls swayed half way down past her shoulders. She was a confident woman, but she was no where near this woman's league.

As the door opened and two men laughed exiting in some sort of small talk, Sarah recognized Lex immediately. His baldhead and charming smile were not easily forgotten. The man next to him shaking his hand was gorgeous Sarah thought. He was tall, almost towering over Lex, his curly brown hair was almost tussled, and his baby blue eyes sparkled through his thick rimed glasses and his huge smile was almost as bright as his eyes. Sarah cleared her throat giving trying to focus.

Sarah had to look away. "Ah, yes, Sarah Gordon" Lex announced, "Seems like all I've done today is talk to the media"

Sarah stood up with a smile. She read the name badge on the visitors bag. He was with the Daily Planet. Clark Kent was his name. Sarah tried to focus on Lex.

"One of Gotham's rising star reporters" Lex introduced Sarah. She smiled bashful, "Clark meet your newest competition, this is Clark Kent, one of the Daily Planet's own"

Clark nodded with a big smile, "Gotham, wow. It's a pleasure" he said, "Lex thank you for your quote, can't wait to hear about the Museum gala"

"Tell Lois next time to come and get her own damn quote" he smiled with a laugh, "I'm just kidding, this event is sure to be a new start to a new city" he beamed

Sarah watched following along. The Metropolis Museum of art and history was the first building to officially open up since the attack. It was where it was said Superman killed General Zod. And she wondered if there was any coincidence in the choice project to complete first.

Lex nodded, "Can't wait for everyone to see Metropolis Museum" he held the door open for Sarah as she walked in. Sarah looked back catching another glance at Clark,

"Lori, honey have a ticket sent over to the Planet for Clark to attend, also put his name on the guest list for the after party" Lex smiled genuinely "What sense does it make if you're not there to witness it for yourself Clark"

Clark nodded appreciative, he stared at Sarah for a moment and smiled even brighter, he knew she was coming. Lois wasn't particularly happy with meeting her today, but she seemed nice enough Clark thought. He was certain she wasn't going to find anything.

Clark had learned over the year to hide his identity better, it was too important now that the world knew what he could do. But for Lois and his mother's sake, no one could know who he really was.

Sarah sure was beautiful though her blonde hair was swept across her forehead; she had the nicest hair he'd seen. There was a determination in her eyes much like Lois'. There was something different about her though.

There was intensity about her. He wondered after the death of Batman why she was still in town reporting on this story instead of Gotham's big news.

"Lex, you're too kind. Thank you" Clark said, "It was nice meeting you Miss Gordon"

Sarah tried even out her expression with a simple nod as she turned trying to hide her flushed cheeks. Clark turned and walked out while her blue eyes still remind in his memory.

Clark heard her heart race and walked out of the office with a chuckle.

Lex shut the door and sat down, "So, word is you're here trying to find out who Superman is" he said with a grin, "Any leads"

Lex's question sent Sarah's intuition off. He seemed so charming, but his demeanor changes at the topic of Superman. Sarah tried to ignore her intuition with a smile and simple shrug.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty good at these sorts of things, Mr. Luther" Sarah tried to sound casual

Lex tilted his head, "Please call me Lex" he crossed his leg and leaned back on the couch. Sarah sat at the end of the sectional, hoping the distance between them was further

"I hope you're not thinking I have any information on our hero" he said humorously, "Because I'm as stumped as the rest of the world, but just as eager to find out"

"Have you had any encounters with him?" she wondered

"me?" he asked, "Oh, no but boy would I love to meet him and try and figure him out"

Sarah thought that was an odd answer. She tilted her head, "Why is that Lex?"

Lex shrugged, "I think we as free willed Americans have a right to know if a sub-human with innate super abilities is living among us. I mean" he leaned forward, "Wouldn't you want to know how this guy can do all this stuff? Fly, super strength, who his tailor is" Lex laughed

Sarah nodded, "I'm sure there are those who share that same curiosity, but wouldn't you want to know the man who is out there doing good so you could thank him for inspiring such good in others?" Sarah thought about her own words and was taken back.

She never thought that way about John. It killed her that she didn't have that appreciation. She did appreciate him, and the sacrifice he made, but when she was following the story, that wasn't her reason for trying to find out Batman's identity. She realized her selfishness.

Lex stared at her gazed look and smiled, "I suppose he is inspiring good" he said bring Sarah back, "Superman has done such a great deal for this country in such a short time" he tried to sound sincere.

Sarah nodded, "I actually came here because in addition to Superman's identity, we at the Gotham Herald want to cover Metropolis' speedy rebuild." She smiled, "You've done this city such a service Lex"

Lex took to the compliment because he beamed with pride, "Oh I'm just trying to do right by my city. I mean if you have the resources, you should be putting them towards good"

Sarah wrote down the quote nodding, "You're absolutely right"

"It's a shame what happened to Bruce Wayne after Bane was killed, he could have rebuilt Gotham to it's proper state" Lex said

Sarah gave a single nod, trying to push away her thoughts on the matter, "It's going to take a little more than new bricks and money for Gotham to recover"

Lex nodded, "I'm sorry, how insensitive of me, you've made such a name for yourself, I forgot you're father was in the thick of it all, and how you had to hide for all those months"

Sarah nodded trying not to relive the time. It was a long time ago and she was just a teenager, but having to hide in fear of being captured because Bane was looking her for father still gave her nightmares.

"I guess it's true what they saw, that the night is darkest, just before dawn Sarah." Lex said, "It may be hard now, and now with you're Batman gone, Gotham will recover one day, to the days when it was at it's best" he said with a proud smile.

Sarah tried to smile knowing Harvey Dent gave a similar mantra. "If you wouldn't mind telling me a little bit about what you have planned for Metropolis I won't keep you any longer"

* * *

There may be one or two (or dozens) of grammar/spelling errors. Would love an editor ;)

Please review!...on the story, not my grammar usage.


	5. Chapter 4

Clark breezed through the Daily Planet's offices in search for Lois to hand over Lex's quote, and to check on her. Everyone seemed to be on edge with news coming out of Gotham, and Perry was on the warpath over Sarah being in town reporting on Superman.

He found her in the copy room staring at the wall while the copier spat pages out for tomorrow's paper. "You alright?" he asked tilting his head

Lois came out of her daze relieved to see Clark, "Yeah" she sighed, staring at him, "Just a long day"

"How did your meeting go with Sarah Gordon?" He leaned against the wall

Lois rubbed the back of her neck, "She's good" Lois said simply, "But she got nothing out of me" she almost sounded proud. But there was nothing to be proud about, Sarah worked like Lois did, which was why she was worried for Clark.

Clark smiled. He wasn't worried about Lois telling his secret. "How'd your interview with Lex go?" she asked

Clark had been suspicious of Lex Luther since the day he met him. He had a charm to him that made Clark uneasy, but the city loved him for his work on the rebuild.

"He invited me to come to the Museum Gala" Clark said with a raised eyebrow

Lois smiled knowing she'd never in a million years get invited to a party like Lex's. Since the day they met Lois rubbed Lex the wrong way, she knew he was intimidated by her strong will and smarts. Lois wasn't moved, but made it hard for her to get any quote from him on an article she wrote. She was grateful Clark played nice with him, and he was happy to go anytime she needed one from him.

"An event like that calls for a tux, Clark" Lois smiled at his farm boy upbringing, "You're going to have to rent one"

Clark was somewhat excited for the event despite the fact that it was held by Lex and Clark would have to be on watch the entire time, "I've never been to a black tie event before"

"You've come a long way from the farm in Kansas, Clark Kent" Lois smiled

Clark knew this was painful for Lois, seeing him every day, knowing whom he really was, and that they couldn't be together. As much as he loved her, he knew it wasn't safe. She meant too much to him to let anything happen to her because of his secret. Lois knew Clark wished it could be different for them; she looked down trying to even out her expression of adoration.

"This Batman guy" Lois changed the subject and looked around, "Did you ever happen to go see" she stopped hearing Lombard's voice down the hall

Clark shook his head, "I figured I'd leave him to his own city, I paid attention though, read what happened to the city those years ago"

Lois nodded, "They said he flew a bomb over the ocean, he had to have died but he showed up again a few months later back at it" she tried to keep her voice quiet

"It's strange to think after all those years on the job that one shooting would do him in" Clark said thinking hard about it.

"Not everyone is bullet proof Clark" Lois couldn't help but smile

Clark grinned "Guess not when you're only a man"

"There was a rumor Sarah was close to figuring it out, then dropped the story" Lois explained

Clark was interested, "Do you know why?"

"Her boyfriend left her, and I heard her father cut his ties with her" Lois said, hearing it from her source in Gotham, "Her father also happens to be Jim Gordon, he was Commissioner of Police while this Batman was around"

"And Who was her boyfriend?" Clark hadn't done his research much on Sarah, but was realizing now he should have. She was turning out to be as good of a reporter as Lois with a lot of history behind her.

Lois raised her eyebrows, "I'll give you one hint, he's all over the news right now, apparently his hobbies included dressing up in black suits and beating criminals to a pulp"

Clark stood straight, "She and Blake were an item"

"Which meant John didn't want her to find out and she kept pushing" Lois nodded, "And there go the boyfriend and the father" She worried, "I may have kept my mouth shut, but Clark she's one hell of a reporter"

Clark nodded; "Well that makes this interesting" he let out a sigh

For Metropolis being a complete construction zone it sure was busy Sarah thought. The diner was packed with patrons and Sarah was at the counter having a cup of coffee to try and gather her notes from the day. Next to her computer was a ticket to the gala the next evening. Lex insisted she come and see first hand what was being done, all for her story.

Lex didn't sit right with her still, but she decided to go anyways. The bigger question on her mind wasn't how she was going to find a dress for the event, but where Lex was funding the projects and how did he beat out hundreds of other companies and architects.

As she was taking notes the empty seats next her filled with construction workers from across the street. She smiled at her own luck and read the LexCorp crest on the workers vests.

"Hi" she smiled, "I'm writing a story on Metropolis' rebuild and wanted to know how construction on the buildings have been going"

The foreman looked at her then back at his colleagues and smiled looking at his hands. "Sweetheart, we are working round the clock to get these buildings back up for Mr. Luther. How do you think it's going? I've got men exhausted to the point where my site's not only a slave pit, but a dangerous one at that because guys can't take the work load"

The foreman realized his slip and closed his eyes regretting he'd opened his mouth.

He realized what he had said and sighed, "Why do I always have to open my trap for a pretty face" He grabbed his hard hat, "Common boys, break's over" he got up, "Do me a favor and don't print that. I need this job" he pleaded

The men walked out of the diner sullen that their break was cut short. Sarah took it as an opportunity while the foreman stood with a stern look on his face.

"Would it be possible for me to take a look around the site? I'll scratch what you just said if I could ask you a few other questions about LexCorp"

He sighed, "Fine, but as long as you keep my name out of it"

Sarah nodded, "Good thing I never asked for your name"

He nodded for her to follow him. She packed up her computer and walked out.

The site was a new office building, nothing out of the ordinary to Sarah, but she wanted to find why Lex's company is behind all the building projects.

"So LexCorp bid on all these projects and won?" Sarah asked

The foreman shrugged, "More or less. The companies that were slatted to build ended up being bought out by Luther. As soon as the attack was over Lex came into ownership of 10 different construction companies, was making friends with city planners things like that. Seemed like the right time for a business man to get into construction"

The foreman didn't think anything of it, "He really wanted to rebuild the city, and Metropolis was a little too desperate to ask questions"

Sarah nodded, "So are you owned by LexCorp? Or are there other shareholders involved?"

The foreman shrugged, "It became a little too confusing, yes and no I guess, there's other partners involved, Alberto Falcone is one name I've heard. He comes by every couple of weeks with other suits, never introduces them but they're real tough looking guys to be businessmen"

"Thanks a lot you've been really helpful" she stood up with a nod. The name almost gave her a panic attack as she walked out.

The foreman followed her unsure of her sudden shift in mood. "Remember my name is out of it" he said

Sarah waved as a sign of good faith and jogged out of the site. Alberto Falconi was a name Sarah knew. All the Falcone's were no strangers to Gotham. And Sarah's intuition was getting stronger; there was something off about Lex and his plans for Metropolis.

The night was spent piecing together the 15 construction companies Luther bought and his so-called silent partners are known criminals, some originating out of Gotham. Alberto Falcone was the son of Carmine Falcone, a man her father put away a long time ago; both were highly involved in the organized crime ring in Gotham. Sarah hadn't heard anything on Alberto; he was only a year or two older than Sarah but she had no doubt he wasn't doing business the honest way.

She sighed taking a step back to look at her work, a white board was filled with other connections she made, organized crime rings all leading to Lex Luther. Sarah was amazed no one bothered to ask any questions about Lex and how he did business.

Clark stood on the balcony outside her window and watched her work, he knew Lex was behind something bigger, but he never expected someone like Sarah to figure it out. Lois was right, he thought, Sarah was a good reporter. He watched as she sat back and took a moment covering her face with her hands.

He did his homework on her after talking to Lois, she wasn't what he expected, he could tell she was living in her own convictions, that she was now living with the consequences of her actions. He figured back then she didn't realize or care. But he could see her in pain. And even though he was in his suit, he knew it wasn't the right time to introduce himself to her yet.

"I didn't take you for a guy who lurked in the shadows spying on women" Clark heard behind him.

He turned to see the voice, and was surprised to see the Batman standing behind him. "I didn't take you for a guy who faked his own death" Clark responded

Bruce nodded thinking touche, "When I decided to become this, I set out to become not a man in a suit, but an ideal, a symbol" Bruce explained.

Bruce was sorry about John, he didn't want him to suffer like he did. He didn't want to come out of hiding either, he was happy living his life away from it all. But John's death meant Bruce had to come back to see where he was needed.

Clark understood, "There's more of you"

Bruce's expression was frozen, "Not anymore"

Clark raised an eyebrow, "I think you and I should have a conversation, somewhere that's not on a girls hotel balcony" he wanted to know more, he hoped they could be more than neighboring heroes, but Clark sensed the Batman had other things than to sit and pow-wow about crime fighting in costumes.

"I'm not here to stir anything" Bruce said, "But Gotham needs someone to protect them"

"Then why are you here?" Clark asked

Bruce stared at the window and watched Sarah for a moment.

Clark was starting to wonder if there was any truth to Sarah's story that she never published, he looked inside her room and saw her reading the story on Blake's death, "She's in pain"

Bruce nodded, "She is. But I'm not the one who can help her"

Clark sighed, "I think she's on to something about Lex Luther, this Falcone family are from Gotham" he figured he might as well let him in on what she was working on.

Bruce added, "Carmine Falcone owned Gotham at one time. His son Alberto moved to attend University while Bane was around has rarely been seen in the city. But he is still very much apart of the crime family.

"He owns one of the construction companies that's working in the city, along with half a dozen other mob bosses from other cities that are running the others" Clark said

"Maybe that's how Luther is funding this project" Bruce suggested, "His own money isn't tied to the project in case it's ever discovered that he's tied to organized criminals"

Clark nodded, he was no business expert, but the Bat had a point. "I think this could be the start of one heck of a partnership" Clark suggested, "If only I knew you're real name"

Bruce raised an eyebrow "Not all of us come from humble beginnings and are capable of such anonymity" He said turning, "I always wanted to live on a farm," he said jumping off the ledge

Clark watched in shock wondering how he could have known.


	6. Chapter 5

Sarah walked down the steps of the museum pulling up the front of her blue gown. It was all she could find at the last minute, but she was in love with it. The sweetheart neckline showed off her shoulders, while her hair was swept to the side and kept low and while the loose curls swayed down her shoulder.

The museum was filled with people; it didn't even feel like a museum Sarah thought. The tall tables set up around the middle of the room made it seem more like a nightclub than a museum. There was a band on one of the platforms while people danced below. And not to Sarah's surprise a blown up picture of Lex and LexCorp promotion all around.

"Well it's nice to see a familiar face" Sarah heard. She turned to find Clark next to her.

She smiled, "Hello again" she blushed. He looked dapper in his tux. She tried to hide her flushed expression. There was a certain charm to him, he was so mild-mannered, like he was innocent almost. He had the kindest eyes she'd ever seen.

He nodded; "You look beautiful, and just as out of place as I am" he smiled. It was the truth, the blue was a perfect match with her skin tone and it even brought out the brightness in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at her.

Sarah laughed looking down at her feet, "That obvious huh"

Clark waved it off, "How bout a drink" He pointed to the servers, "It'll take the edge off"

Sarah headed for one of the tables trying to keep it cool. Clark grabbed two glasses off of the tray with a smile to the server and handed one to Sarah "Glad to see you could take the night off and have some fun" he started

"I never take a night off" she disagreed, "I've always got my ear to the ground" she said will taking a look around, it was more to avoid Clark's grin which made her blush more.

Clark laughed, he understood, but for different reasons, "How is your story coming along?"

Sarah nodded even though she's been more preoccupied on Lex Luther, "It'll come eventually"

Clark nodded hoping she was wrong. He no longer underestimated her, and didn't doubt her ability to uncover information. "I'm sorry about the news out of Gotham" he stated

Sarah wasn't surprised he knew, nor would he say anything, he was a reporter as well, "Yeah.." she said

Clark looked at her intently, "I meant about John Blake, not the Batman"

Sarah looked a little surprised, one would have to look into someone to know that information about her. Clark nodded cautiously, "Lois told me you two were together years ago"

Sarah chuckled "Oh, no wonder my biggest fan would share that info"

"Lois actually respects you and your work, you can't blame her for being defensive" Clark tried to smooth the tension.

Sarah nodded, "I know" she sighed, "Journalistic instinct, you can't ignore it sometimes" she said trailing off as Lex walked into the room.

A second later the band switched music as Lex made his entrance. Everyone began to applaud. "Case and point" Sarah mumbled

Clark heard her; "Lex isn't a bad guy" Clark kept up his appearance, "Just a little determined. He's a wealthy man trying to help the city"

Ignoring the fact that Clark heard her almost whisper, she paid attention to the front where Lex held the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to welcome you to this special evening where tonight we mark the start of new beginnings. Where from this night forward Metropolis will see a new start"

Clark looked around trying to put aside the jarring memory of his fight with General Zod in the very room. He looked at Sarah and noticed her untrusting gaze. She was on to him as well.

"It's a shame the man himself who saved the city couldn't be here tonight" Lex smiled condescendingly

Clark looked down bashful; every time he mentioned Superman there was a change in his demeanor. Clark noticed it early on and has been watchful every since.

"So let's raise our glasses and make a toast in his absence, and mark tonight the start to Metropolis' beautiful future ahead" Lex finished

Everyone raised their glasses. Sarah looked to Clark to cheers and forced a smile. Lex made her uneasy, and Clark noticed.

"Quite the speech" They heard behind them

Sarah turned to see a man she thought looked oddly familiar. His grey hair streaked across his head, his eyes were a little worn but youthful.

"It was" Clark nodded, "But then again no one can doubt Lex Luther's ability to capture a room"

The stranger nodded. Sarah still stared baffled, but was interrupted by Lex, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Lex said, "Now I would be heartbroken if you denied me a dance" Lex reached for Sarah's hand

Sarah didn't have time to argue and was whisked to the dance floor. Clark watched for a moment then looked at the stranger,

"Not much of a disguise" Bruce smiled

Clark took a moment and studied Bruce while he stood causally with his hands in his pockets and eyebrows raised, "I thought you wanted to talk" Bruce added

Clark held himself from stepping back in shock, "You" he looked at Bruce once more, "You're Bruce Wayne"

Bruce nodded, "It's Patrick Williams, listen I took a look at Luther's partners, and every construction company is backed and funded by people like Alberto Falcone. Just before Lex bought them all out, coincidently, Alberto bought the construction company Sarah went and saw. Alberto forced the previous owners out threatening their families"

Clark raised an eyebrow keeping an eye on Sarah, "She was definitely on to something, so what's their plan then with the projects"

Bruce looked around to make sure no one was watching, "As far as I can tell everything is up to code, although I'd keep a watch on the crime rates in the city because they might spike soon if these guys are running companies, they're going to start to get a little bored and look for some extracurricular activities soon"

Clark nodded listening, "What are you going to do"

Bruce looked back at Clark with a smile, "I'm going to eat some of these delicious appetizers and have myself a lovely evening" he grabbed a cocktail and a scallop. "I'll see you soon"

When Clark glanced back at the spot where Sarah and Lex were dancing they were gone. Clark managed to find Lex talking to a small group but Sarah was gone.

Sarah stared at herself in the mirror trying to gain her composure. While reapplying lipstick she tried to shake her gut feeling off and try and relax.

She thought she was alone in the ladies room, but the last stall door opened. She glanced out of the corner of her eye through the mirror and saw a suit step out. She looked more closely realizing he was wearing a black mask, it wasn't even a mask, it was as if his face had been ripped off completely, leaving just a black skull. But before Sarah could scream he pulled a black cover over her head knocking her down. The force caused her to hit her head on the counter. Sarah was out cold.

Clark looked around the party and couldn't find Sarah. He caught Bruce in the corner and shook his head, she wasn't at the party. Bruce nodded for upstairs and Clark headed outside.

Sarah came to feeling the wind against her shoulders. Everything was still dark until the cover was pulled off. Her capture was behind her grabbing her arms tightly. "Consider this a message, we don't take kindly to pretty little things blowing into town and asking questions" he said pushing her to the ledge of the building.

Sarah started to panic, "Please, I don't know anything"

"I find that hard to believe when you have a hotel room filled with information that could land more than a few people in a lot of trouble" he said

"Take it, it's yours" She said trying to bargain

The Black mask nodded, "That's kind of you, I think we might just do that" he said

Sarah blew a sigh of relief but he didn't let go. He pushed until her feet were at the ledge. "Please" she cried looking down into the traffic.

She couldn't breath; her arms were locked in his grip. "Too bad you had to waste such a good dress" he said with a final push

Sarah went over in a scream. Clark was already flying through as he saw her go over the ledge, Sarah felt herself land in something hard. She opened her eyes to see the man who caught her. Clark looked at her intensely and flew off with out a word. The rage he felt inside was powerful. He wanted to find who would throw someone over a building and make them pay.

She tried to catch her breath but her body was locked, her grip around him was so tight as the adrenaline was racing though her. She still stared at him amazing he knew where she was. "You saved me" she said pointing out the obvious

Clark sighed, "Well I could let you fall to your death now could I" he finally said

Sarah knew it was a stupid thing to say, "Where are we going"

"Someplace safe" he answered, "It was only a matter of time before Lex figured out you were on to him"

"My work, it's all back at the hotel" She said

Clark knew Bruce would be on it, "Don't worry, we'll get what's left of your stuff when it's safe"

Clark brought her to the roof of another building. As he stepped onto the ground he flet Sarah still clinging to him. Being on a rooftop was the last place she wanted to be.

"It's alright" Clark said softly, "You're safe"

Sarah finally let go, "Sorry"

Clark led her to the doorway and they headed downstairs. He led her to a boardroom where she sat down. Clark sneaked through the hallway and caught Lois' attention in the main office. She followed him out "What are you doing" she whispered

"Go to the conference room and keep your phone on you" he said, "And try to be nice" he said

Before Lois could ask or argue Clark went out the fire exit. She walked in and saw Sarah sitting in the chair looking like she had been to hell and back.

All her fears and nightmares from her childhood came back the moment she fell. She knew her number was up. All that kept running through her mind was watching Harvey point a gun at her brother, shooting Batman, and Bane holding her city hostage, having to live like a savage in hiding. She rubbed her head, it was throbbing.

Lois titled her head feeling her Sarah. She walked in shutting the door behind her. There was a water cooler by the end of the table, she picked up a glass and filled it still looking at Sarah compassionately. She also knew what Clark did. And seeing her in that dress made Lois wonder if Clark was going after whomever hurt her.

Lois handed the glass to Sarah silent. Sarah didn't even notice her presence until she looked up. "It's ok" Lois said

Sarah took the glass and tried to smile. Realizing, she looked around. "He's gone for now" Lois answered the silent question by sitting down in the chair next to Sarah.

"Why'd he bring me here?" Sarah asked

Lois shrugged wondering that herself. "Maybe because he thought this would be the last place anyone would look for you"

Sarah remembered, "Clark was at the party, I was with him before I danced with Lex"

Lois figured Clark was near by, "Then what happened" she asked

"I was in the bathroom and this man with a black skull mask came out and covered my head. Then I woke up on the roof" it pained Sarah to recount what happened. She felt like she was having a panic attack. "Then he pushed me off"

Lois titled her head, "Not making too many friends here are you" she couldn't help it

Sarah let out a sigh, "Guess not" she appreciated Lois' jab, "I guess I got too close to something someone didn't want met to find out"

Lois nodded, "You think Lex Luther was behind it?"

Sarah shrugged, but she knew he was. Lois' phone rang, "Hello?" She answered, "Yes she's here, he brought her here" she pretended

"Take her to the W hotel, room 1678" Clark said on the other line "But Lois, this one has to stay under wraps, I need you to walk her in and leave her there" he said

Lois tried to brush off the hurt. "You got it" she hung up

She sighed looking at Sarah, "Seems like there's a safer place for you to hide out in" she stared wondering what Clark was keeping from her, "Common" she helped her up


End file.
